Benihime
by Mineka Seki
Summary: In the human world, Kisuke looked at his Zanpakutō lovingly and said, "Until we meet again, Benihime."


A one shot I wrote because I was quite bored~: D

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach or any of the characters in it (But Benihime is mine! The girl not the Zanpakutō… so confusing)

**Benihime**

A light breeze made her long silky black hair dance in the air, the bells fastened on her kimono jingle. She tucked a stray hair strand behind your ears as she enjoyed the view of Soul Society. She sat on a cliff just outside the gates of Rukongai and she took a deep breath, taking in a lung full of fresh air. Apparently some intruders were in the Seireitei but honestly, she couldn't care less. She is the captain of the special squad and as long as no one could find her, no one can make her fight. She lost all her will to serve Soul Society wholeheartedly after the incident all those years ago. She closed her eyes and pulled her Zanpakutō out and swung it. It clashed with a dagger a certain purple haired woman was holding.

"Benihime, you haven't changed a single bit," said Yoroichi grinning away with amusement.

"Y... Yoroichi-san!!" Benihime exclaimed in surprise as she put her blade away. "Benihime, what are you doing here? Didn't you hear the alarm?" asked Yoroichi as if she was scolding at her for not doing her job properly.

Benihime looked away and said, "It's none of my business anyway."

"Now, now, do you think Kisuke would approve of that sort of behaviour?" asked Yoroichi tilting her head so she could look at her face.

Her eyes widened at the sound of that name. She spun around, bells resonating through the air.

Yoroichi grinned and said, "He's doing well in the human world with Tessai and his inventions."

Her vision blurred as tears gathered, threatening to spill at the sound of that name. "It's been so long since... since," Benihime began, her voice becoming slightly unsteady.

"Still can't get through?" asked Yoroichi quietly.

Benihime blinked your tears away and opened up a portal to the human world. She took a deep breath and moved your hand towards the portal but the moment she touched it, blue static sparked off her fingers and she pulled away straight away. She sighed and shook her head sadly.

"The time will come," said Yoroichi giving her an encouraging grip on her shoulders. "But in the mean time, you better go back before they get cross at you."

Benihime nodded and made your way back to the Seireitei.

"BENIHIME-TAICHOU! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!" demanded Renji when she stepped into the meeting room where the Captains and Lieutenants were gathering.

"Don't make a loud noises Renji, you'll give me a headache," Benihime replied sounding slightly irritated.

Renji closed his mouth straight away and she just sighed. Her Lieutenant came up to her and told her what had happened. She nodded and made her way out of the room again. Much to her displeasure, Renji began ranting yet again, demanding to know where she were going. But being the great Captain Benihime, she just ignored him and continued out the door. She leapt from roof to roof until she was a small distance away from an orange haired Shinigami and Ikkaku. Benihime sat there and watched the two fight and wasn't too surprised when she heard that Kisuke was involved. After Ikkaku was defeated, Benihime jumped down in front of Ichigo and watched him look at her with an annoyed look on his face but that look softened when she turned around to face him, the breeze lifting strands of her hair into the air and making her bells sing softly through the air. "Who are you?" asked Ichigo.

"Special Squad Captain, Shirai Benihime," Benihime answered calmly. "Benihime?" said Ichigo sounding your name out as if he had heard it somewhere before.

Benihime smiled when he looked at her with a strange look on his face.

"You're not wearing what other Shinigami wear," he stated, his Zanpakutō resting on his shoulders.

"That's not important is it? What I want to know is why you're here," she replied placing a hand on her Zanpakutō.

"I'm here to get Rukia back," he replied, strength in his voice and his eyes shining with determination.

Benihime tilted her head smiled saying, "What determination."

"If you're going to get in my way, I will defeat you," said Ichigo.

Benihime chuckled lightly, unsheathed her Zanpakutō and said, "I watched your fight with Ikkaku, the poor guy, all patched up. Looks like I can't go easy on you." "Bring it on," said Ichigo, releasing his Zanpakutō from its cloth covers.

Benihime faced him and pointed her Zanpakutō at Ichigo.

"Sing for me, Kisuke," she said softly as her Zanpakutō changed from a blade to a whip with small spikes lining the ends.

'Kisuke?' thought Ichigo but his thought was cut short by a loud cracking sound coming by his ear.

"Focus Ichigo, concentrate," she said.

"You sound like the guy who trained me," said Ichigo blocking your next strike and charged at her.

"I wonder why," she said as she stopped his blade with her hand.

He had a shocked look on his face.

"You'll get stronger Ichigo, good luck."

He looked at her with confused look on his face but before he could ask any questions she left, going back to her quiet area in the forest. When she got there, she sighed and glanced at your Zanpakutō. She held the grip and closed her eyes. When she opened her eyes again, she was in another forest with a beautiful waterfall to her right, crashing down onto the rocks and into a calm flowing spring. Cherry blossoms fluttered down as if it was snowing.

"Benihime," came a male voice from behind her.

Benihime turned around and came face to face with the ex-Captain of the 12th Squad, Urahara Kisuke.

"Kisuke!" she exclaimed wrapping her arms around his neck to pull him into a warm embrace. Kisuke wrapped his arm around your waist and the two of them stayed like that for a while.

"I miss you," Benihime said quietly, her head resting against his chest. "I'm right here aren't I?" asked Kisuke.

"It's not the same," she replied.

"Benihime," said Kisuke quietly as he tilted her head up to give you a passionate kiss. She kissed back immediately, loving how his tongue teased hers and how it explored every inch of her mouth. Finally, due to the lack of air, she broke away. "I love you Benihime," he whispered in her ear.

"I know, I love you too Kisuke," she replied as she sighed as he ran his hand through her long hair.

"Look after those kids for me won't you?" said Kisuke looking directly into her blood red eyes.

She nodded and said, "I will... When can I meet you again?"

"The time will come," replied Kisuke. "Until then, this is our sanctuary."

He kissed her again gently.

Benihime woke up with her Zanpakutō in her hand and she smiled.

In the human world, Kisuke looked at his Zanpakutō lovingly and said, "Until we meet again, Benihime."

Hope you enjoyed! Reviews would be nice :D /hint hint


End file.
